Nick vs Frank West
Nick vs Frank West is Peep4Life's eighth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 8! Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising! Two classy survivors collide. Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight Night had fallen on Willamette Mall. But the most alarming thing here was that the zombies, the regular flesh eating shufflers, were gone. In their place was a sea of unforgiving infected. The worst of it all was that the infected themselves had mutated. Frank was about to go and snap a photograph of the crying one. He opened the door to the cinema and lined up a perfect photo, just needed to turn the flash photography on. Just as he was about to take the photo, a man in a white suit slammed the doors shut. "Don't piss with the Witch!" Nick hissed. "Erm, come again?" Frank asked. Nick rolled his eyes and looked away. "Dumbshit..." Frank, now a little angry stood up. "What's your problem, suit?" Frank demanded. Nick scoffed. "Me? My problem? YOU are the one taking pictures of these things. I'm quite the lowlife myself but that takes the cake." Nick responded. Frank put his hand on the shoulder of Nick, who swatted the arm away. Frank then pushed Nick and he stumbled backwards and picked up his AK47. Frank backed away from the gun fire and got out his own gun. Here we go! Nick opened fire, backing up into the main mall area. Frank pursued, being careful not to get hit. Frank crouched behind a counter in a store and fired on Nick. He barely dodged and threw a Molotov in response. The shop was engulfed by a sheet of fire but Frank was now at a better angle and fired again. This time, his shots were a little closer- forcing Nick to crouch behind the stairs. Nick reloaded but had to move when Frank lunged with a baseball bat. Nick rushed towards another shop and grabbed a golf club. He swung at Frank a few times yelling "DIE! DIE!" as he did. Frank, however, didn't die and used the flash on his camera to momentarily blind Nick. "WHAT THE-" He yelled. Frank then clubbed him in the ribs. Nick fell on his knees and blocked Frank's next shot. Nick grabbed a hunk of meat and shoved it in Frank's face. The photographer threw it, staining Nick's once white suit. Frank smiled. "Don't worry about it- blood comes out..." Nick said through gritted teeth. Nick then punched Frank in the nose, breaking it. Frank made a dash, firing with a pistol and clipping Nick's jacket. "Well thank you for ventilating my suit!" Nick said, sarcastically. He chased him, firing with his desert eagle. He managed to hit the camera. "WHOAH! Dude, calm down..." Frank mocked. Nick was nowhere near calming down and picked up a machete and slashed at West. He missed and Nick was kicked into a nearby food court. Nick scrambled towards the kitchen and grabbed a pan. As Frank ran in, Nick tossed the pan's contents at Frank. Frank ducked and kicked Nick in the knees. Nick dropped the pan and Frank pushed him towards a shelf. Nick's back hit hard. "ARGH!" he shouted before looking up to see Frank throwing a plate of unwanted pizza and sauce. "OH COME ON!" Nick yelled at whatever higher power had forsaken him today. Frank chuckled to himself. "You really SUIT that look, eh?" Frank said, proud of his joke. Nick squinted his eyes and kicked out at Frank, sending him crashing into a shelf full of sugar. It collapsed, covering the area and both men in sugar. He then grabbed a pan from a heated stove and hit Frank. Frank had raised his arms, blocking the shot with his hands but shit, did it hurt or what? Frank dropped the weapon in his hand and retreated to the tables and grabbed a pizza to heal. Nick in turn used some pills to keep himself in the game. While Frank tucked in to a pizza, Nick threw a bile jar. The boomer bile stank and put Frank off his healing item. "Gross shit..." Frank summarized before ducking under the table to dodge AK-47 fire. Frank grabbed a shotgun and opened fire at Nick. Soon, Frank ran out of shells and scooted over to another table for more ammo. He heard a chainsaw revving up and looked up to see Nick running at him with the weapon in hand. Frank fired with a pistol immediately. He clipped Nick on the shoulder, forcing him to drop the chainsaw, nearly slicing his own foot. Frank then grabbed a sledgehammer and tried to nail Nick but he slammed it into the table instead. Nick then tackled Frank, bringing him to the floor. As the two scrambled, Frank felt a cut on his leg- Nick's machete! Frank groaned in pain and Nick stood up. He dragged Frank towards the ledge of the food court and put a bullet in the back of his head. "And that is how you do it!" Nick smiled proudly. He then put a pipe bomb in Frank's pocket and dropped him in the reemerging horde. After the explosion, Nick looked over the edge. "Take that you mealy mouthed bastards!" Nick shouted victoriously. He then turned to Frank's shotgun. "About that Witch!" he thought. He turned to see three Witches gathered outside, attracted by the smell of sugar. groans loud! "GODDAMMIT!" Nick shouted, shaking his fist skywards. DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Gun Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male